Las cronicas de narnia: El veneno Mortal
by MaskedMasked
Summary: ¡Segunda parte de 'Las Crónicas de Narnia: Perlas del Destino! *** Sinopsis: Amor, muerte y guerra, eso es lo que les depara. Desde que llegaron a Narnia, los Pevensie han tenido que luchar con multitud de peligros, pero ninguno es tan grande como el que se les viene encima: Jadis quiere conquistarlo todo y esta vez, no se conformará solo con un mundo.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9472393077a4639b151cb2d74baa86ee"El rey Peter suspiró mientras bebía bebía una copa de Nectar Visethna, después le pidió a Susan que releyese lacarta de Lucy les había dejado la noche anterior:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da26b30257fddd511fc187f40bfd112f"—Queridos hermanos, no os preocupéis por é en un par de semanas sana y salva. He decidido custodiar laPerla de la Vida hasta que esté de vuelta, ya que es muy poderosa—leyó Susan—.Con cariño, Lucy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="def12a682c413cea6140e988f69465a8"Peter le dirigió una mirada a su hermana, unamirada muy seria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c315a1479cb1d364e2ea0145b41cdcf5"—Seguro que Edmund la vio marcharse y decidió seguirla por seguridad—le intentó alentar Susan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0e788d973d67d427b35ec6194bf0f47"El ambiente era tenso además: llevaban ya tres díasintentando recomponer em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sol Eclipsado/em de sus cenizas, después de la batalla. Había hecho treinta prisioneros Vástagos, los demás,habían salido con el rabo entre las piernas hasta Calormen. Y eso noera todo; lo solandianos veía a Tal Ceres como su verdadera líder ya los Pevensie como unos intrusos narnianos que no deberían gobernarla fortaleza. El pueblo no veía que habían sido ellos los que los habían salvado de los calormenos y vástagos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047c9e8d6a7688e2d931433f679ee52e"Ceres era otro problema. Ella e Hier habían desobedecido las ordenes de no coger la Perla hacía unos meses, sin embargo habían hecho lo que habían querido. Por eso, ahora se encontraba en una celda de la fortaleza y los solandianos clamaban su nombre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f18a614e9d9fe9f7122b6291eed732f"—Debes liberarla, Peter—le aconsejó Susan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f2af10c7cd5dfe41c83116a3cb817b5"—Me traicionaron—respondió él, cada vez más sumido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aec8aa604a4250e81566298e17d9406d"—Pero por una buena razón, lo sabes bien—respondió ella. Lugo miró la otra carta. Esta era de Hier y dentro de ella, estaba la otra mitad de la Perla Contínua—.Tambiensabes que Curzon no te entregará la otra mitad, sino se lo pide ella—dijo refiriendose a Ceres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c7cadf33050f91ab59d55ee190e8998"Peter suspiró, realmente enfadado. Había depositado toda su confianza en Tal e Hier, sin embargo ellos habíajugado con ella. Y lo que peor llevaba Peter Pevensie era una traición./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe7f0aff17ad15970ef5a6fd4f854cd"El entierro de Koral había sido el día anterior pero Ghemor no asistió simplemente porque no podía: se había vuelto loco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39634ae414194f91b347e015a75f691d"Lo único que hacia era mecerse en un rincón de su celda mascullando cosas sin sentido. La muerte de su hija le habíatrastornado de veras. Unas celdas a la derecha, Ceres leía la cartaque Hier le había style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c37a56812cce9f656c4b8ee936377c04"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Querida Ceres, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamosy me gustaría decirte que he estado sufriendo por estos lugares,pero sería una mentira. Siempre he querido ser sincero contigo yahora tendré esa oportunidad. He encontrado mi sitio en el mundo,por fin, después de diez años. Sin embargo no soy quien esperaba ser. Mi verdadero nombre es Bjorg y soy el consorte de la Reina Blanca/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="352694b8d3da4b63d3c480436ba024db"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Espero que depongas las armas contra losJadisianos (o Vástagos, como los llamábamos) cuando lleguemos allíy luchemos contra los reyes narnianos. Sé que será inútil y quelucharás hasta tu ultimo aliento, pero ten una cosa presente: la resistencia es inútil./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b05be2dba68379f6bdae0a17419af4f"La solandiana tiró enfadada la carta. Hier no podía haberla traicionado, no a ella. Era un hombre reservado, si, y gruñón, pero no era un traidor. Él era capitán de la guardia y sumejor amigo. Jadis le estaba controlando, estaba segura de ello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc8783c45a23c7f19fa7f64722a270e6"Habia sido una semana horrorosa. Habían llegado a Altor, una ciudad bastante moderna en realidad. Tenían una especiede aeroplanos por los cuales planeaban desde los tejados de los edificios para llegar a otras partes de la ciudad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a42c7e03bab677906a2fe668560832e6"Altor se situaba en una estepa entre las montañas,amurallada y fortificada, además de pacifica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f8bf255dc40e2bb5ea65c1f0c455634"Sus habitantes, los altoranos, tenían todos los ojos rasgados por lo cual quería decir que vendrían de oriente de el mundo original de los Pevensie, al igual que los Telmarinos veníande piratas españoles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80003732f0a076fb5be55b5fbc40eb54"La princesa se llamaba Cyka y era guapa. Guapa y una estúpida marisabidilla. Lucy no la soportaba y durante su breve estadío, no hicieron otra cosa más que pelear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="801dadac770f9c4b2824b219602b4450"Recuperar la perla fue difícil, las Silbonas eran unos demonios feos que custodiaban la perla con esmero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="885f4bfd38b471a57a1d5c3d0738862c"Tardaron una semana en entran a las cuevas de lassilbonas, coger la perla y salir, fue una experiencia horrible. Después el rey de Altor les invitó a quedarse el tiempo que quisieran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae1eb4dbc6f527dbd9405587ddae994a"Unos tres días después, Lucy y Edmund estuvieron listos para style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f5bb4c16beb0dd21896047ccdb8d9d"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9161947c200d230993c83268ba29d6d8"—¡Ghemor a escapado, Ghemor a escapado!—empezarona gritar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471176f43b3338d4a5d7c2672220f88d"Ceres se despertó y agarró a los barrotes: era cierto, no estaba. Se sentía rara, pues él no la había despertado ni nada por el estilo. Tal vez la muerte de Koral hiciese un gran cambio en él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77d859bdcab6c84de3638773211c73dd"Llegaron los guardias y revisaron el lugar de arriba abajo, luego, cogieron a la solandiana y la llevaron a rastras hasta la sala de reuniones. Allí se encontraban los reyes Narnianos junto a Lemec./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8614338826f11679ab2d3b907aaa1035"—Vaya, no sabía que ahora los sastres fuesen parte del liderazgo de este lugar—comentó enfadada y moviendo sus grilletes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d6068e0b1ea829a78ae4ab928b833b"—Tengo más experiencia dirigiendo que usted, ex regente Tal—respondió el calormeno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc8012c0902a5b873bbbaa66be414cd7"Ella achinó los ojos porque se había quedado sin respuestas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d8dc6de712bebcfdbb7ee59a2ff5dc5"—Dejad de pelear—dijo Peter, con ojeras bajo los ojos—.Seguro que has oído las nuevas y buenas noticias—le dijo refiriéndose a Ghemor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="340cfd654e4fcd5c74400e6f3ac1c1be"—Ha escapado—respondió ceres, extrañada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c52b14fbbe9edde1cce7c75978371607"—¿Dónde ha podido ir?—preguntó Susan, luciendo un vestido de noche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d27b46409e0fb4314dd099983c1bcbcb"—Está solo, así que no lo sé. Supongo que estará vagando por los alrededores—respondió Tal—.Y ahoraPeter, ¿me puedes dejar libre de una vez? El pueblo me necesita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af95a76fe8b74d3515619e0b9326f489"Peter sonrió irónicamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="974898f65107b1c1c8c1e2bbd9a02d0d"—No me vuelvas a llamarme Peter, perdiste ese privilegio el día que me traicionaste—respondió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="809611d91a0f5233e95553529cf9b598"Susan volteó los ojos. Era cierto que ella era una dramática, pero Peter no se quedaba atrás. Así que se levantó y con una llave que llevaba en el bolsillo, le quitó las cadenas aTal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a6fb633c821a0ae8d8dc7d8b4c43ddc"—Ve a tus aposentos, mañana daremos las buenas noticias a tus amigos—sonrió Susan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df8cf5572f02c2b05448c8ba8db87642"Peter frunció el ceño y furioso se levantó de lamesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="285daba7bed53585261fe71bdb73e16e"—¿¡Pero como osas...!? ¡Lemec, sal deaquí!—ordenó enfadado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="365cfd5d034c2cb9af2c956081fbb9b2"Por la vena que se estaba hinchando en su frente, el calormeno decidió no protestar y dejar a Susan enfrentarse a suhermano sola./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="178fd9b6adf8b016ce8462ae42759b77"—¡¿Qué has hecho?!—gritó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f2e950528475ec2ca91e9ceddd36383"—Ehhh, ¿lo correcto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03717ba5f619b5626188ef3aa4547129"—¡Me has desobedecido! ¡Era una ordendirecta!—gritó Peter cada vez más rojo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31214f81c28a78610db4e5fa0505535e"—¿Perdona?—preguntó Susan poniendo las manosen las caderas—Tu y yo somos iguales, estamos en el mismo nivel asíque no creas que eres aquí don perfecto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57ce50ee25c493b6cdf7ec68053c0b37"Peter apretó los puños./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2364609665ddec3661e3e695555f797a"—¿Y donde estaba la reinezuela mientras suhermano combatía y arriesgaba su vida? ¡Ella no hacía nada,porque no le gusta la violencia!—gritó poniendo voz de mujer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72847ef09b835ffa4fddded200ea0463"—Yo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9f5c8d1eb5a9a9ab6187769b383915f"—Si estas aquí en las buenas también en las malas, Susan. Yo he tenido el peso de vosotros cuatro desde quellegamos a Narnia y.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5026d0ca601cf88f8d94e547d779f56d"De repente, Peter puso los ojos en blanco y cayó de espaldas al suelo como si un rayo le hubiese alcanzado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c5a71622661d38ff693f0b49da236ba"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="871168faf1e5e904a572368c49e48830"Lucy estaba empaquetando sus cosas para irse de Altor para siempre. Entonces oyó como alguien tocaba a la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c12738e2f32391e12adde2bfe7692f5"—¿Quién es?—preguntó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="623690704cbc106d70ccf262eaa59f7d"—Yo—dijo Kalhed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1c3922e8828f568bff0410f6761bc00"Ella suspiró y le abrió la puerta. El calormeno entró sin miramientos, casi corriendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9da26222131e0b34a4838f68f4582fc8"—¿Os marcháis ya?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="103f42945b2e8cae90146da5ec735790"—Oh, claro que puedes pasar Kalhed, siéntete como en tu casa—contestó Lucy enfadada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d46d9247bcb5636494a12debae35dc7d"—Quería darte esto—dijo entregándole el libro de la Divina Comedia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f5e29fcc597adc7c75b4d05a829678a"Lucy dejó el volumen en la cama, ofendida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4498547f2c57629aceb7be673b195ee"—Era un regalo mio, para que me recordases. Veo que no te interesa mucho recordarme—dijo poniendo una vocecilla molesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2af454637fcf4230a854c31374bbf79"Kalhed sonrió mientra observaba a Lucy como empaquetaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b518b0cd5dda8c61e7144a425c6e47bc"—¿Porque no os quedais más tiempo en Altor?—dijo acercándose a ella mientras la cogía de las caderas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fc1470fe8f2bad1bfc6c16dffa9ae1d"Lucy parpadeó y por poco lo se suelta un guantazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26be78d687f4d65c7759449304c098a7"—¡Ah, no! ¡Esto si que no! Primero me besas y luego recuperas la perla y aceptas el matrimonio con la princesa. Yo no soy un segundo plato, ¡de nadie!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8406e3a254493d041a46905ac74dc00d"Kalhed se enfadó también./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdd0f5c2de8ff15aa825f9488aa8714a"—¿Y es culpa mía? ¡Has estado evitándome desde que me besaste en la tienda! ¡Parece que me odias!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4db909b66996867be609dc511f6e2f7"Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecbc7a71dbd39642c2321097bc963432"—¿Que yo te besé? ¿¡Que yo te besé!? ¡Lo quete voy es a matar desgraciado de...!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2204140f59975a8aa0fdecc9bd00870e"Sonaron unos toques en la puerta y se asomó la cabeza de Edmund./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="993d30368d4524594d182f9ea40cb0a6"—¿Lucy? Ya estoy listo, ¿partimos ya?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6faa00d228e7389af7a1c2165eaf47b0"La reina miró enfada al calormeno, con la nariz muy arrugada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e0094c089d176ef802cd0d7ccc46403"—Por supuesto, estoy cansada de rodearme de sinvergüenzas—dijo cerrando la maleta, sin coger su libro y alejándose porla puerta sin mirar la cara de estupefacción del calormeno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="432f39f5b05e3133c31de10caf82e690"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lucy sabía que en cuanto pusieran las cuatro perlas a buen recaudo, ellos se marcharían denuevo a Londres y en unos días, o en unas horas, ya habrían pasado años y todos los que conocían en Narnia estarían muertos. Era algoque la desgarraba por dentro. Si lo hubiese sabido, le hubiese dichoal señor Tumnus que no se quedara en Narnia. Ahora tenía unaoportunidad. O no. Tenía que dejar a Aleeya y a Kalhed de una vezpor todas, dejar que la vida siguiera su curso. Aunque tenía la sensación de que acabaría viendo al calormeno otra vez tarde o style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2816e870224dd6ffb674b7853c349c63"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¡Hola! ¿Os ha gustado? Solo estoy calentando motores jajaja dentro de poco vendrá un giro de 360º grados que lo cambiará todo. Si teneís alguna pregunta o comentario, ¡ya sabeis que hacer! ¡gracias por leer!/span/p 


End file.
